Nico's Lust
by InevitableBooks
Summary: A Percobeth story, yes I know there are heaps of these, but I like them (Plus it's rated M for lemon scenes in later chapters), progressive romance of sorts, and a sufficient story line that weaves into the latest book release. Hope this summary works, because it is my very first story, please review - constructive criticism allowed...but please don't be mean. Have fun (:
1. Discovery

Percy was ecstatic. He and Annabeth were breathing fresh air. They had only recently escaped Tartarus hardly alive, much less conscious of their surroundings. This was un-surprisingly surprising to them both, considering what they had both been through for over a decade. Despite the hardships they had both encountered however, they were both, as mentioned before, ecstatic.

Following their ordeal they decided to accept whatever happened, and use the time they had together however they could. There were a few ways that they imagined they could take use of this included things like going to the movies, even though this was extremely dangerous because Gaia was awake, and much more, as she had found out the miracle of, you guessed it – Coffee. I might not have mentioned it before, but all the Demigods from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had moved to calypso's island because of this. You might think this is bad, because it's a little island right, but what you don't know is that it allowed them a lot more space than even Zeus had imagined, as well as the power to protect from Gaia and her children, as it was a very magical place.

At the moment they were trying their best to recreate memories from their years together, starting with their time underwater at Camp Half Blood. After sharing that life changing kiss, they had gone wandering in the forest, romantic isn't it, and stumbled across a campsite with skulls and other death like things. After a 2 second heart attack they realised that they all must have belonged to Hades son Nico, who wasn't actually there now, which gave them two choices: Leave, or snoop. It was Annabeth and Percy, so you can guess what they chose. After walking a few centimetres in the tent, they saw pictures of one of them. If you've read about the most recent adventures of Team Leo, sorry everyone on the Argo II, you would know about Nicos secret, and that Jason was the only one who knew that Nico wasn't crushing on Annabeth. This was no longer true.

After discovering Nicos secret, Percy decided he found it hot, but he wouldn't dare tell Annabeth that. However, he didn't have to. They split up and walked to their individual rooms, where they both found a surprise waiting for them. Before I explain the surprises, just let me tell you that they both have their own water fountains in their rooms, similar to Percy's cabin at Half Blood Hill, which can send Iris Messages, due to Zeus lifting the communication restrictions on the Island, excluding Gaia, her minions and the various other enemies of Olympians and Demigods alike.

Annabeth found an iris message of Percy's cabin. Percy found Nico. This surprised Percy, because he didn't know that Nico would have acted on lust, solely due to Annabeth being a formidable foe to make. That wouldn't have made a difference though, because Nico saw Percy and automatically started walking, slowly, invitingly towards Percy. He had no effect though, and Percy bluntly said, "Nico, I know about your feelings, because I found your camp in the forest." He kindly didn't mention Annabeth, because that would have scared Nico. Percy was trying to say no, not because he wanted to, but because he loved Annabeth, and would never do anything to jeopardise their relationship. Not yet anyway.

Nico sat down slowly and looked down. He slowly strung out his reply, "You're saying no aren't you?", "I was afraid you would. Oh, and just so you know." he continued and stood up, "I never wanted to do this." He made a series of clicking sounds, upon which a trio of skeletons jumped through the door and held him down. Nico looked surprised. "Where's the other one?" He fearfully said. Slowly, Annabeth stepped out of the shadows and made a mystical retort, "Maybe it's…gone". She sarcastically prolonged the word "gone", but didn't seem angry, which added to Percy's shock when she joined them in keeping him back down on the hard, tiled floor. Nico slowly grew a geyser of a grin. "Finally Percy, Finally" he happily said, although it sounded like a spoken thought, and not an attempt at conversation, "Finally".


	2. Triple Threat

After the initial shock of the situation, Percy was angry. Not frustrated, not scared, but angry. He decided on a way to react, which definitely made it worse for him. He threw all three skeletons off, along with Annabeth and then sprinted towards Nico, who then surprised them all with his strength, and actually threw Percy over his head onto the bed, and violently jumped on him and started straddling him. It took all of seven seconds to get Percy's full 8 inches up, which told them that he didn't dislike the situation at all. After this, Annabeth walked over, and pulled her shirt and shorts off, leaving just a G-string and a push up bra, for her DD's. This didn't seem to affect Nico as much as Percy though, who started staring, and impossibly grew another ¼ of an inch onto his hard-on. Nico decided he'd had enough grinding, and stripped his pants and boxers off, and then yanked Percy's shorts off, showing that he was more of a brief man himself, which instantly made Nico's dick spring up to a solid 6 ½ inches, before yanking off the briefs as well. Annabeth didn't want to be left out though, because she seductively stripped in front of them, and then gave Percy a lap dance, before sitting on his face and choking him with her thighs and pussy, which was soaked by rivers of pussy juice. Percy started going along with it, and viciously attacking her clitoris with his tongue while Nico mounted Percy's rock hard dick, and started bouncing up and down. This went on for about 6 minutes before Annabeth was overtaken by a body shaking, squirting, orgasm, which made Percy feel like he was being pushed underwater, but still didn't bother him, because he was the son of the water god.

After he was drenched from head to toe, he decided it was his turn, so he jumped up, flipped Nico over and dragged him to his knees. Without bothering to lube up, he pushed the head of his dick up to Nico's ass hole, and violently rammed it in. This earned a scream slightly less loud than a jet engine, but Percy still decided that it wasn't hot enough, because he pushed Nico's back and head down, and pulled up his ass cheeks, and started squeezing them. Nico started moaning with pleasure, and started squeezing his hole tighter. This finally pushed Percy over the edge, as he started breathing faster and faster, and yelling at Nico, "I'm coming, I'm coming". Nico seemed to like the idea though, because he accepted the 7 massive ropes of warm, gooey cum that were blasted straight into his bowels. After Percy pulled out, Annabeth walked up and pulled Nico's ass apart, and stuck her mouth there waiting for the salty, warm cum to start seeping out. Nico, who got the idea, squeezed his ass which started oozing out massive, gushing rivers of cum which Annabeth happily lapped up. She swallowed it all, except for one bit, with which she shared with Nico, in a captive kiss, which made Percy all the more jealous. "She's mine!" yelled Percy towards Nico, and then walked over grabbed Nico's head and slammed his dick down his throat. The pubes tickled Nico's nose, and the tip of his dick penetrated his throat and smashed into his tonsils, making him gag. Percy started moving in and out, and fucking his face. "If you want to taste my sweet cum, then taste it" He moaned with ragged breaths. Nico stopped him, said "ok then babe, and then started slurping, inhaling and all out bobbing his head. He really was a natural at this, or maybe he's just had practise, thought Percy. He was starting to climax, and suddenly tensed, drowning Nico within a half a litre of white, gooey, salty cum. Nico pulled Percy's dick out, which let another 4 waves of pure ecstasy come blasting out onto his face. Percy got down on a knee, and said "Here, let me repay you". He then lifted Nico's legs over his torso and started making a meal out of his ass. Nico sure was in heaven. This was his first time though and he wanted to make it memorable, so he started squeezing out some more of Percy's cum, which was still there, making him tense. Percy seemed to like it though, and wanted more, so he moved his over Nico's dick, and started licking the slit. After this he moved down a bit, and started pulling more and more of the shaft down his throat, which was already too much for Nico, who started streaming out constant ropes of cum, which Percy didn't swallow, but used for something else. He pulled Annabeths pussy open, and dribbled the entire mouthful in, followed by some more of his own, which he had gotten from Nico's ass before. After this, they all just laid down and rested for a bit, before suggesting they do more of this later. They all accepted, and then left, without bothering to clean up, because no one would go there except for the three of them. Or would they.


End file.
